14 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.05 Rytmy ciała: Człowieku, nie denerwuj się 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Ciasta i ciasteczka 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Policjanci z Miami" - „Pewny interes" - serial kryminalny produkcji USA 10.10 „Domator" - Przy herbacie 11.10 Historia - kl. 1 lic -Między Bizancjum a Rzymem - Słowianie bałkańscy 11.10 MEN informuje 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą kl. IV: J. Ch. Andersen -„Królowa śniegu" 12.50 Sylwetki historyczne: Dezydery Chlapowski TV Technikum Rolnicze 13.30 Mechanizacja rolnictwa - sem. III - Mechanizacja zbiorów zielonek na siano 14.00 Produkcja roślinna - sem. III - Uprawa rzepaku 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy -Uprawa warzyw na wełnie mineralnej 15.00 Fizyka dla humanistów - Układ słoneczny 16.10 MEN informuje 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" oraz film z serii „Świat, w którym żyjemy 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Ułańska tradycja" - wojskowy program histor. 17.55 „Poza rok 2000" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 18.25 Magazyn katolicki 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Dwa kosy i kurek z ratuszowej wieży" 19.10 Program publ. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Policjanci z Miami" - „Pewny interes" - serial kryminalny prod. USA reż. Lee Katzin Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas, Saundra Santiago 20.55 Sport 21.05 Górnicy '88 - film dok. 22.40 „Pegaz" 23.25 Echa dnia 23.45 Język angielski (39) Program 2 16.55 Język rosyjski (9) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Psychostudio" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 997 - kronika kryminalna - Ekstradycja do Danii 19.00 Magazyn „102" 19.30 Sport - Puchar Europy w koszykówce mężczyzn: Lech Poznań - Maccabi Tel - Aviv 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio Teatralne „Dwójki" Fiodor Dostojewski „Raskolnikow" reż. Marek Gaj wyk.: Marek Kalita, Edward Żentara 22.50 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 The Patch Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Dangerous Company 15.50 Barney Gets a Visitor 16.00 Ovide 16.10 Lassie 16.35 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Blankety Blank 20.30 Victoria Wood: Val De Ree (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha) 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Weather; Regional News Weather 21.30 Smith and Jones 22.00 Question Time of the Decade 23.15 International Show Jumping 0.25 Weather 0.30 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 A Moment In Time 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Charley Chase: The Real McCoy 10.50 Anna to the Infinite Power 12.30 The Last Great Race on Earth 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 History on Your Doorstep 14.00 News Weather followed by International Show Jumping 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Northern Lights 17.05 Go Birding 17.30 Film 89 with Barry Norman 18.00 The Apartment 20.00 The State of Europe 20.30 Bed, Chair, Table, Lamp 21.00 Monty Python's Flying Circus 21.30 40 Minutes: All About Ambridge 22.10 The Staggering Stories of Ferdinand de Bargos 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Talk of the 80s 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Film: Ah, Widerness! 15.50 Book Bargain 16.00 Not On Sunday 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Film: Over She Goes 18.25 Le Tombeau De Lumiere 18.30 Club Xtra 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Hard News 20.30 Brass 21.00 Behaving Badly 22.00 Film: Sid's Children 23.30 Sumo 0.00 Film: Burning Patience 1.30 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku